Bedtime Stories
by Sany13
Summary: Just a fluffy little story with Parker staying at Booths for the night. R


A/N: So here is my idea of what might happen one night when Parker is staying with Booth and has a nightmare. For anyone reading my other two stories I know I should be updating them and I'm getting there. Thanks for the idea for that last line Bella. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

Chapter One

His little bare feet padded gently along the carpeted hallway, blue blanky trailing behind him in one had, the other hand held up to his mouth while he lightly sucked his thumb. Stopping outside the big wooden door he peaked in around the opening.

Hearing loud rumbling sounds resembling those of a big bear he tiptoed over to the large lump sprawled across the mattress. Leaning up against the side of the big bed he looked right into the slightly open mouth of his dad as a loud snore erupted. He jumped back at the sound. _Dats no bear, dats daddy._

Creeping in close once again he stopped an inch away from his dad's face. Then whispering, which for a four year old turned out to be a soft yell, right into Booth's ear "Daddy, are you awake?"

The sleeping man jumped up eyes searching the room for what had awoken him. His tired eyes finally settled on the curly toe-headed boy in front of him. He scrubbed a hand down his face trying to wake up a little more thoroughly. Bending down he picked up his son in an easy swoop placing the boy on his lap.

"Parker, bub, what's wrong?" his voice gentle as he rubbed small circles up and down the boys back.

"I hadid a bad dweam," he pouted cuddling closer into Booth warmth.

"Shh, its okay, daddy's here now. I'll chase away all the bad dreams okay," he soothed moving Parker away just enough so he could look into his eyes.

He nodded at Booth's promise; he had no doubt that his dad would protect him that's what daddy's were supposed to do after all. Staring at his dad his eyes suddenly began to sparkle as an idea came to him. Booth noticed the glint in his son's eyes, smiling in amusement he started to wonder what his son's latest bright idea was going to be this time.

"Can you tell me a stowee? Dats what mommy dos when I gets scawed," he stated matter-of-factly making himself even more comfortable in Booth's comforting arms.

"I can do that," Booth replied happily. He was relieved that this was something he could do for Parker easily. In the past some of his ideas were, well slightly impossible. He still wasn't sure how he was supposed to find him a live blue baby elephant to play with, he wouldn't settle for a stuffed one. He shook his head at the memory a smile on his lips. Leaning against the headboard Booth got himself and Parker situated before he stared the story.

"What story do you want to hear huh? Maybe Jack and the Beanstalk?" he asked hopefully. Blonde curls bounced back and forth as the boy emphatically shook his head no.

"Okay, no Jack. Then what about Robin Hood?" he asked remembering that Parker had been obsessed with the movie the last time he visited.

"Those stowees are boring. Tell me a stowee I never heard" he suggested.

_A story he doesn't know, what kind of story can I possibly tell him that he doesn't alrea… _His thoughts cut off as his mind drifted back to what had been going on in his life the past few days. _That could work but how do I turn this into a story for a four year old?_

After another long moment where Parker had emitted a number of impatient sighs, squirmed in boredom as his dad made up his mind.

"Okay I've got one for ya. Are you ready?" he asked. The boy bounced up and down in his arms excitedly.

"Once upon a time there was this big, brave, strong, and handsome knight…"

"Is the knight as bwave as you daddy? Did he stop the bad guys like you do?" Parker interrupted wanting to know everything that second about the knight, thinking that no one could be braver than his dad.

"Yeah, he is just as brave as I am, and he fights the bad men just like I do," he said tickling the boy's sides eliciting high pitched giggles.

"Now where was I?"

"A bwave knight like you daddy," Parker reminded him.

"Right. Once upon a time there was a brave knight who worked with a group of other knights protecting the people from all the bad things that were out in the forest. But this knight was special. He also worked with a beautiful princess and all her crazy friends too." He paused to look down at his son who was wrapped up in his words.

"The knight was working with the princess so they could find an evil king who had done some very bad things to a lot of different people."

"What kind of bad tings?" the innocent boy asked.

_What kind of bad things? Good question I can't tell him that he killed people._

"Daddy what kinda bad tings?" he asked again impatiently.

"Umm well…" struggling a little for an idea it finally came to him. "He made people disappear so that no one could ever find them again."

"Dats not very nice," the boy announced.

"No it's not," Booth agreed before he continued on with his impromptu story.

"So the knight along with the princess and her friends decided that it was time to stop the evil king so no one else would be hurt or go missing ever again at his hands. You see the princess's friends all had magical powers." His son started bouncing around excitedly at the mention of magical powers and Booth couldn't help but smile at his exuberance.

"One of her friends had a magic crystal ball that she could use to see things that no one else could. With her crystal ball they were able to find out exactly how the evil king made the man disappear and who the man was. The knight didn't want the evil king to get away so he asked another knight to help them out."

"This new knight wasn't very nice though. None of the brave knight's friends knew that he was secretly working for the king. The brave knight didn't even know that he was bad and that he was sent by the king to stop the princess from finding out what happened to the man." He smiled as he heard the disbelieving gasp come from Parker.

"When the brave knight was gone the bad knight took the princess to a dungeon where he was planning to make her disappear just like the other man. The princess tried to fight off the bad knight but he was too strong and he tied her up until he was ready to make her disappear. Just when he was close to making her disappear the good knight rushed in to stop the dark knight just in the nick of time."

"So he saved the pwincess?" Parker asked.

"Yeah bub, he saved the princess and the evil king and knight were locked up in a dungeon where they couldn't hurt anyone ever again," Booth finished proud that he had managed to come up with the story for Parker.

"Wow, he's just as bwave as you daddy," Parker said in awe. His mouth screwed up in disgust as an idea came to him. "He didn't have to kiss her did he? Cuz dats gwoss."

Barely containing his mirth Booth said "No, but a hug is always nice," before he erupted into a hearty belly laugh at his son's distress.

* * *

_I hope Parker's speech wasn't too hard to read. I'm basically going off my cousins little girl who's four._

_Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
